


Demonios

by michan_kitamura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque a veces los demonios no son mas que nuestros peores miedos hechos realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonios

         Cuando Dean se adelanta y sube en la Chevy, en su nena, dejando a Sam en medio de la calle, solo e indefenso, no piensa ni siquiera un segundo en su hermano; tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y un montón de mala leche, principalmente porque se siente perdido y vulnerable, y la única forma de interactuar con sus sentimientos que conoce es ignorándolos. Pero hasta él está consciente de que hay veces que simplemente no puedes pasarlos por alto… aunque lo intentes.

         Sammy camina hacia el Impala, conciente de que si se retrasa, su hermano esta vez no va a esperarle. El silencio es incómodo dentro del coche, la tensión es palpable y hay una muralla de protección alrededor de Dean. La siente ahí desde que ocupó el asiento de copiloto. No puede evitar mirarlo de reojo, tiene los nudillos tensos sobre el volante y esa expresión en el rostro que indica que es mejor que no te metas en su camino. Y jura que no tiene idea de cómo va a hacer esta vez para que le perdone, pero sabe que tiene que lograrlo, al fin y al cabo, Dean siempre ha terminado cediendo cuando se trata de él.

         El motel de carretera donde alojan esta vez parece más pequeño que la mayoría, pero el mayor de los Winchester no sabe si en verdad la sensación de claustrofobia que le invade tiene que ver con el tamaño de la habitación o es simplemente la idea de compartir el cuarto con su hermano pequeño, tal y como están las cosas entre ellos ahora. Siente como si se estuviese ahogando, en especial cuando sabe que la mirada de Sam está sobre él, aunque éste intente ocultarlo. Y no sólo son sus ojos de cachorro abandonado, sino también lo que le dicen “ _Dean, por favor, si me perdonas haré lo que quieras_ ”, lo que lo asusta, porque sabe cómo suele terminar eso, con ellos revolviendo las sábanas de la cama de turno, y cayendo en los brazos enfermizos del incesto.

         Sam está determinado a no dejar de mirar al otro cazador hasta que le perdone. Sabe que la confianza no es algo fácil de recuperar, no sólo eso, sabe que se merece que su hermano no confíe en él, la cara de dolor que puso cuando mencionó que lo había cambiado por un demonio se repite, una y otra vez, en su cabeza. Tiene claro que lo traicionó, que le dejó solo y que, además, quería que estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que decía de Ruby.

Y es que no está acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya. Así fue cómo convenció a Dean de que su relación _debía_ ser mucho más que fraternal. Y así lo convencerá de que todo tiene que ser como antes, y tiene la _seguridad_ de que el mayor no sabrá decirle que no.

 

―Dean…

―No.

 

         Dean sabe lo que Sam le va a decir, aún sin mirarlo, concentrado en cargar parte de las armas que tiene enfrente. Conoce ese tono de voz, ese de niño pequeño que quiere parecer frágil para poder convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Y esta vez está decidido a que no le resulte; se siente cabreado de verdad, no puede ceder tan pronto, Sammy tiene que entender que se equivocó. Tiene que saber qué tan profundo lo lastimó.

 

―Dean, escúchame, _por favor_ ―Sam, que está sentado en la cama mientras el otro lo está frente a la mesa, se levanta y se sitúa justo detrás de su hermano―. Necesito que confíes en mi, no me hagas esto, _Dean_ …

 

         El mayor da un respingo cuando siente los fuertes brazos de su hermano rodear su cuello en un intento de abrazo, y lo aparta bruscamente, levantándose al instante para situarse lo más lejos posible. O esa es su idea, porque al ponerse de pie, lo único que consigue es que Sam lo tome del brazo, acorte la distancia existente entre ellos, y le calle la boca con un beso.

         El menor roza los labios de Dean con suavidad (no quise lastimarte, _no quise_ , no me di cuenta), entreabre los labios en una clara invitación (vamos hermano, toma lo que quieras, te lo mereces, _es tuyo_ ), cuando siente la lengua de éste colarse en su boca, lo deja marcar territorio (¿ya me has perdonado? ¿ _Confías_ en mí, Dean?).

         Pero casi al segundo, el mayor cambia las cosas, hace que el beso se vuelva brusco, mucho más exigente de lo que debería (No puedo, Sammy, _no puedo_ ),  coloca su mano detrás de la cabeza de Sam y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de este ( _aléjate_ , porque voy a hacerte daño), usa los dientes, casi haciendo sangrar su labio inferior (detente, ¿ _por qué_ haces esto?, no _quiero_ lastimarte).

         Ninguno de los dos ha notado el momento en que han empezado a tironearse la ropa, ni cuando han empezado a dirigirse, entre mordidas y pasos torpes, a una de las camas. No se dan un minuto de aliento, porque eso podría darles tiempo para pensar, y ambos saben que si piensan no van a poder continuar, y las cosas estarán aún más jodidas entre ellos, porque tener sexo tampoco va a resolver el problema.

 

― _Dean…_ _  
_

―No digas nada, al menos concédeme eso y cállate.

 

         Caen a la cama desnudos, quieren devorar al otro, pecar, y a la vez necesitan redimirse. Los dos.

         Dean tiene asco de sí mismo, es repugnante lo que están haciendo, eso de besarse, de morderse, de acariciarse sin dejar ni un trozo de piel sin tocar; pero él no se siente capaz de evitarlo y por eso se odia, y odia también a su hermano, porque aunque no le guste reconocerlo sabe que es un títere en sus manos. En las manos de la persona que lo cambió por un maldito demonio.

         Sam _necesita_ que su hermano vuelva a quererlo, que confíe en él, que lo perdone. Quiere volver a escuchar _Sammy_ sólo de sus labios, y que esa palabra sean miles de cosas buenas y el amor más grande del mundo, el amor de alguien que daría (que dio) su vida por salvarlo. Quiere que los besos que se dan no estén llenos de esa rabia que quema y que daña, sino que sean como los de antes, los del comienzo, los que se daban porque no podían confiar en el resto, y sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Y a nadie más.

         Se frotan como animales, sin parar un minuto de besarse. Dean está sobre su hermano, en una idea falsa de control, porque es conciente del poco poder que tiene sobre Sam, de que éste hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser el niño al que debía proteger. El menor abre las piernas en una muda invitación, una muestra, no sólo de entrega, sino de redención, porque es cierto que quiere recuperar a Dean, pero también quiere recuperarse a sí mismo.

         No hay preparación, el mayor penetra a Sammy de una sola vez, conciente de que puede causarle daño, pero prefiere no pensar en eso, así que sólo se concentra en la intimidad, en dar y recibir placer, en buscar aquel punto dentro de su hermano que le hará olvidar todo el dolor, aunque sea por unos momentos. Incluso si después de follar la distancia siga siendo enorme entre ellos.

         El menor no puede negar que la intromisión duele, pero no le importa —al menos no demasiado—, así que mueve sus caderas al compás del movimiento frenético de su hermano, siente a Dean alcanzar su próstata, y el resto son sólo frases inconexas, gemidos, sin dejar de devorarse, de sentirse, porque no hay otra manera. Son dos perfectos desconocidos intentando _reencontrar_ lo que alguna vez fueron, lo que _necesitan_ volver a ser.

         Sam alcanza primero el clímax, un orgasmo rápido y brutal, que no tarda en arrastrar a su hermano consigo. Están agotados, deshechos, sus agitadas respiraciones se combinan, y en un momento ambos tienen la sensación de que todo volverá a ser como antes.

 

―Dean…

 

         Pero la voz del pequeño de los Winchester rompe la ilusión como si ésta fuera una pompa de jabón. Dean se levanta sin escuchar más y se dirige al baño del cuarto sin siquiera mirar a Sam, mientras éste suspira decepcionado.

         Puede que ninguno lo ponga en palabras, pero ambos sabían que el sexo no sería la solución a sus problemas. Porque cuando la confianza se rompe, el camino para recuperarla es una carretera secundaria plagada de demonios, a los que solamente puedes vencer siguiendo con el negocio familiar.


End file.
